The Big Mistake
by PenelopePotter28
Summary: Something goes wrong on Cree's date, and she knows she has made a big mistake. Now there is something new on the way, and no one is sure about what will happen next. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Prologue

"Pretty quiet tonight, isn't it?" Hoagie Gilligan stood up as he walked over to Abby Lincoln, who was sitting on the opposite couch.

"Yeah," she said. "Everyone's busy. Mr. Boss is busy with Shawnee's birthday party, Spankulot's still in jail, even Cree's busy. She's got a date."

Cree had just had dinner with the family of her new boyfriend. After finding out a shocking secret about Maurice, she had broken up with him and soon found someone new, a boy called Nick. He was showing her his bedroom. Suddenly he edged closer, they sat on his big double bed, and soon things went very wrong.


	2. Chapter 1 Big News

**Just to tell you…I sort of "translated" what her parents are saying so they talk normally, because in reality they take forever to speak.**

"Mom, Dad, Abby?" the Lincoln family heard Cree's voice say from the top of the stairs. Abby's parents had been watching TV, and Abby had been flopped down on the floor, reading, trying to tune out her parents' show.

"We're down here!" Abby called, not looking up from her story. It was the full collection of Addy books that her friend had recommended for her and she was hanging on every word.

Cree came down the stairs. In one hand, she held a box, which she was nervously crushing side-to-side. In the other, a colored stick.

"What is it?" her mother said. Cree looked down at the floor, suddenly very interested in the carpet pattern she had seen a hundred times before when her mother looked up.

"I think, um, I think, I might, um,"

_Spit it out, Cree, _her brain told her, but her mouth wasn't listening.

"I think, um, I think I might be, um, pregnant?" she said.

"WHAT?" her parents shrieked, at the same time Abby mumbled sarcastically, "Is that a question or an assumption?"

"How could you be?" her mother cried.

"You're only fifteen!" her dad yelled.

"I just…um…I need to think about this. I just needed to tell you," she whimpered, and ran back up to her room. Abby though she saw tears in her sister's eyes.

"Um, what was that?" Abby asked, closing her book and getting up. She had heard everything but not quite gotten it.

"Your sister thinks she might be…having a baby soon," her mother told her. Abby just stood there, her mouth gaping.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make a longer one next time.**


	3. Chapter 2 Confusion and Decisions

Sorry bout the wait, my inspiration died for a moment, but it's back, so here's the next chapter.

"**Are you okay, Numbah 5?" Hoagie asked Abby across the table. "Because you've been stirring your cereal for half an hour and haven't taken a bite.""Numbah 5 is fine," she said, sighing. It had been three days since the big news came out. Abby had been at the tree house the entire time, not really wanting to have to try and figure out what the heck was going on at home. "Just tired."**

"**Well you've been 'just tired' for three days now!" Nigel Uno informed her from across the breakfast table. Abby looked down. Her Rainbow Munchies were very soggy and the milk was turning a shade of rainbow-brown from stirring so much.**

"**Come on, tell us what's up!" Hoagie persisted.**

**Abby sighed and stood up. "My sister's having a baby alright!" she cried, then silently walked off to her room.**

**They just stared after her.**

"**Numbah 5's sister is havin' a baby?" Wally Beatles asked, speaking up for the first time.**

"**Ooooh!" Kuki Sanban gushed. "A baby! How cute!"**

"**But isn't Cree, like, fifteen?" Hoagie said through a mouthful of cereal.**

"**Something's up," Nigel agreed.**

**Abby sat on her bed with her thoughts. She had expected her sister to have a baby some time, but now? Would their family get all split up like the families on those TV shows that Abby listened in to while Cree was watching? Would she have to stay home and help take care of it and miss out on missions, and on her friends? All this whirled around in her head. **

**She half-expected someone to come in and comfort her. Then she realised SHE was the one who usually did that. She had been like a big sister to the rest of the team. But with Cree in her current state (flopped on her bed, sometimes crying, sometimes not) who would be a big sister to her?**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**The next morning she decided to go back to her house. She couldn't face these thoughts much longer. She had to find out what was really going to happen.**

**It seemed like Cree had thought the same thing. She came downstairs the same time Abby walked in through the door. Cree called her sister and her parents to a family meeting in the living room.**

"**So, **_**mon cheree,**_**" her mother began. "Have you decided anything?"**

**Cree paused, shifting her feet uncomfortably.**

"**Decided?" Abby asked, confused. Maybe she SHOULD have stuck around the past few days. Now she was out of the loop, which was the one part of the loop she did not like to be in.**

"**Mom said I could decide whether to get an abortion, to get rid of the baby before it's born, or not," Cree explained. "And I choose…."**

**Eeek! What will happen? Will she choose to get the abortion? Will Abby's life ever be the same? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3 On the Way

"I won't," she finished.

"You won't give birth or you won't get an abortion?" her father asked.

"I won't get an abortion," she said firmly. "This is a living thing. Even if I may not want it very much, I can't just kill it."

It was a kind-of-lame reason. The real reason was that she was surfing the web the night before, trying to figure out what to do, when she came across this story:

_**A Girl got Pregnant...**_

3 Months.: (Baby) "Hi Mommy! I'm glad that your my Mommy! I love you!"

4 Months.: "I smiled for the first time! Aren't you proud of me, Mommy?"

5 Months.: "I can move and I know what you sound like. You are going to be the best Mommy!"

6 Months.: "I'm almost here Mommy! Are you glad to finally meet me? I'm very excited! I found out I'm a girl Mommy! Are you happy?"

7 Months.: "I can see now and I've waited a long time to see you Mommy!"

8 Months.: "Sorry Mommy that I kicked you. I just want to get out of your belly where you can keep me safe and love me!"

9 Months.: "Where are we going, Mommy? Why did we come to the doctor? Oh, please don't cry Mommy! What are you two talking about? What is abortion? What's that needle? Am I finally coming Mommy? No, what's that pain, Mommy? I can't get away from it! Help Mommy! Protect me Mommy! Everything-"

LATER:

(Baby Girl): "Guess what Mommy? I met a very nice man named **Jesus** today. He told me all about abortion. Why didn't you want me Mommy? I really wanted to see you. **Jesus** said I will go to another girl who will love me and protect me. I'm sorry if I did something wrong though, Mommy."

Copy and paste this on your card if you found it sad. Never will abortion (a.k.a. murder) be okay. It may end up legal, but it will never be right.

She couldn't quite figure out how to tell her parents that though.

"So…..there's a baby on the way, then?" Abby said.

Cree looked down at her little sister. Sure, she and her KND friends were annoying, but right now, she seemed kind of…little….and innocent. She pulled Abby into a hug.

"Yes," she told her. "Yes there is."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The months passed. Not much changed. Abby and Kuki turned eleven. After three months, Abby and her family fixed up the spare room in the house for the incoming baby. Eventually, they went to do an ultrasound. Abby got to see it too. She got to listen to the baby's heartbeat.

Throughout the time, though, Nigel seemed like he had something on his mind. He was thinking about how odd it was that Cree was having a baby. He banged into the side of a door at least twice a week, he was thinking so hard.

Abby missed two missions because she had to stay home with her sister. She kind of regretted agreeing to stay, but she knew she had to stay with Cree.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

One day, almost eight months after the big news came, Abby came into her house after a mission. She was tired and a little beat up. She had spent the last hour fighting the Delightful Children from Down The Lane and wanted to just flop down on her bed and relax.

Abby heard panting when she came up the stairs. Her parents were out, so it must be Cree having one of her sleep fits. Suddenly there was a loud scream from Cree's room. Abby rushed inside. Cree was lying on the floor, breathing heavily. Abby did not entirely know what was going on, but she knew somehow that the baby was coming very soon.

**What will happen next? Can Abby shepherd this baby into the world by herself?**

**Abby: WHAT? You can't just end it there!**

**Me: Of course I can, I'm the author and I control where it ends.**

**Abby: But what if Cree's baby doesn't make it.**

**Cree: I don't want a baby anyway!**

**Me: Well too bad cause you're getting one!**

**Kuki: Oh I just LOOOOOOOVE babies!**

**Abby: Kooks what are you doing here?**

**Kuki: Waiting to see the baby!**

**Me: Well the baby isn't here yet so you'll have to wait another chapter.**

**Kuki: Awww!**

**Cree: Tough.**

**Abby: Grrr!**

**-Abby and Cree start fighting-**

**Kuki: Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys….**

**Me: OK I'm out of here.**


	5. Chapter 4 A New Family Member

**OK, I think I've tortured you long enough. Next chapter, coming up!**

"Mom?" Abby said through her sister's cell phone, while trying to calm her down at the same time. "Mom, I think Cree's baby is coming. Now."

She hung up nervously. It had gone to message, and now Abby was alone with Cree and the baby-to-be.

Cree was breathing heavily. Abby tried to calm her down a little. She took her through some of her deep tae-kwon-do breaths. They had both taken classes even before they were in the KND. Suddenly her sister started screaming. Abby knew the baby would arrive any second.

Suddenly her mother burst through the door. "Cree! _Mon enfant! Oh ma parole, ô ma parole, ce qui se passe_…." Abby could tell her mother was panicking more than she was. She seemed to have forgotten how to speak English, she was that nervous, and now she could only burble out words in French.

"_Mere, calmer," _Abby told her mother. She took HER through a few tae kwon do breaths, and together they helped Cree give birth.

Abby flopped down on her sister's bed. It was past midnight. Cree had finally had her baby. It was a girl, but she didn't have a name yet. Cree was panting too hard to say anything.

Finally Cree calmed down. She smiled as she took the baby in her arms and sat up. The small mocha-skinned child had shining blue eyes and a little black hair. She was wrapped in a soft pink blanket.

"So wat's her name?" Abby asked her sister. Cree looked at her child.

"Addy," she said. "That's her name."

Abby smiled. She kind of had a neice.

"Can I hold her?" she said softly.

"Be careful," Cree told her.

Abby took the baby in her arms. She was so sweet.

Abby smiled. She didn't kind of have a neice. She definitely did.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It had been three weeks since the birth of Addy. And those three weeks had been torture. All Addy had done so far was cry. Usually it was Cree who shushed her. Abby had spent as much time at the tree house as she could, but her parents expected her to be home a little more. ("Abby, you just got a neice. Can't you spend a little time with her?") But everyone in the family was a little tired.

Today was the first day in a long time that they had gotten to 9 AM with no crying. The family thought this would be a safe time to have visitors. Abby called up her team to see the new baby. It wasn't until she hung up that she remembered that Nigel didn't quite like the idea. She hoped it would all go well.

Abby had been listening to music for ten minutes before the doorbell rang. She went down the stairs and opened the door.

**What will happen during the visit?**

**Kuki: Hey! I still don't get to see the baby?**

**Me: But you do in the next chapter!**

**Kuki: Aw, not even until the next chapter?**

**Me: Well this gives you time to dig out your Hello Baby Rainbow Monkey**

**Wally: They don't have a Hello Baby Rainbow Monkey**

**Me: And you would know that because….**

**Wally: Um….**

**Abby: Abby just hopes things will go well and that the house doesn't get too beat up.**

**Cree: Don't give her ideas!**

**Me: Too late -evil laugh-**

**Abby and Cree: NOOOOOOO! (running out of room)**

**Wally: Um….you were kidding right?**

**Me: Yeah, I just like messing with people. By the way, I know your secret.**

**Wally: What? Um, bye! -runs out of room-**

**Me: -gives Kuki a stare, she runs out of the room too- Ha ha! I love doing this.**


	6. Chapter 5 The Visit

**I see people do this, so I do not own KND (but if I did I'd be in heaven!) Except Addy she's mine!**

"Come on in, guys," she said, opening the door. "Come on in and see baby Addy upstairs."

They came in one by one. Nigel, looking suspiciously around. Hoagie excited but also- a little nervous? Kuki skipping in in her normal fashion. Wally kind of slumping in.

Abby led them upstairs to her sister's room where Cree was sitting on her bed, holding Addy in a small pink bundle.

"Hi,Cree," Hoagie said in his usual romantic daze. Abby elbowed him to get him back to reality and out of his fantasy of him and Cree getting married, growing old together, and Cree kissing a pilot's hat after he died.

"Can I see the baby?" Kuki squealed. Cree folded back some of the blanket's to show Addy's sleeping face.

"Aw, she's so cute!" she gushed. She and Hoagie moved closer. "Hi! Ba be regfalatiarala!"

"What's she doing?" Cree whispered to her sister.

"Trying to speak baby," Abby admitted.

"Well can you tell her to stop? It's freakin' me out."

"Kuki! Kuki, you know you can't speak baby," she told her friend.

"Yes I can!" Kuki said. "Watch!" She made more weird noises, then turned to find everyone staring at her.

"What? That didn't sound babyish?"

"That didn't sound HUMAN," Wally told her.

"Oh," she said, a little crestfallen, then, "Can I hold her?"

Cree let everyone take a turn at holding Addy. Addy cooperated when Kuki and Hoagie were holding her, but when Nigel's turn came, she wriggled and squirmed.

Finally came Wally's turn. He took the sweet baby in his arms and looked into her bright blue eyes. He was immediately taken. He kind of fell in love, like they were brother and sister themselves. She was just so sweet….

While that was going on, Nigel was looking around the room. He seemed to be taking mental notes. Finally he smacked his forehead. He pulled Abby out of the room by her wrist.

"What?" she asked, yanking her arm away and rubbing her wrist.

"I think that's not really her baby!"

"What? Of course it's her baby. Numbah 5 helped it come herself.""That's what she wants you to think.""What she want….look, you're crazy!"

"All I'm saying is, I think this is all an act!"

"All an act?"

"To throw you off your guard before she attacks!"

"Look, they know this is real, and Numbah 5 knows this is real, so why don't you just accept it or get out of here!"

"FINE!" he yelled in frustration, and stormed off. Abby went back into the room.

"What was that all about?" Cree asked, looking up from where Kuki was holding Addy again.

Abby sighed. "Just a disagreement."

**Grrr! This story makes me do cliffhangers!**

**Kuki: Yay! I got to see the baby!**

**Nigel: If it IS a baby.**

**Abby: Of course it's a baby you idiot! -hits him on the head-**

**Me: Guys, guys, no need to fight.**

**Hoagie: Sigh.**

**Me: What?**

**Hoagie: I just realised Cree probably has a boyfriend.**

**Me: No! Really?**

**Hoagie: Yeah!**

**Me: -rolls eyes-**


	7. Chapter 6 Stepping out of character

Abby: Author person? Can we step out of character for a chapter?

Me: Sure, I can't think of the next chapter yet anyway.

Abby: Okay. First I'd like to say….ARE YOU CRAZY?

Me: What?

Abby: Well, first you make Cree have a baby, then you make Abby and Nigel have a fight, and Abby's wondering when the happy part is coming!

Me: The happy part is….

Hoagie: Still not here yet!

Me: LOOK! NOT ALL BOOKS ARE DONE IN TWO HOURS YOU KNOW.

Kuki: Alright, alright, stop yelling.

Wally: And what's with the whole "like they were brother and sister" thing? Blech!

Me: Shut up or I'll make you tell your secret right in the middle of the story!

Wally: (gasp) YOU WOULDN'T

Me: OH YES I WOULD BECAUSE I AM THE AUTHOR SO MWAHAHAHAHAAbby: Chill out!

Cree: Yeah really! Sheesh!Me: Sorry, you people just drive me crazy. That's why I love this thing.

Fanny: I am mad.

Me: What the heck are you doing here?

Fanny: Wondering why you haven't put me in the story.

Me: Because you're not even involved in this story at all!

Fanny: But I want to be!

Me: Fine, I think I can find a way to put you in.

Fanny: All right.

Abby: Can we stop now?

Me: Alright. Step back into character and get ready for the next chapter….


	8. Chapter 7 Thoughts and songs

**I LIVE! Sorry this chapter took so long, first my inspiration blacked out for like a week and then my internet connection was down for awhile, but I'm back!**

So, as we were saying, Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally were visiting Abby's new neice, Addy. Nigel had stormed off after an argument with Abby, because he didn't think this was real.

After the rest of the team went home, Abby plopped down on her bed. Cree was feeding Addy up in the nursery. Abby put her earbuds in her ears and turned on her ipod, a gift from the friend who had recommended the Addy books. The music blazed in her ears,

_Nananana, nanana, nanana,_

_Don't wanna be like everybody else_

But Abby's mind was somewhere else. First, the random thought that came to her head was that Addy had the same name as the girl in the books. But soon her mind wandered over to her earlier argument with Nigel. How could he not know that this baby was really and truly the real deal, that for once what Cree was doing wasn't part of some insane scheme like getting herself arrested just to destroy the Moonbase? Abby had to admit, that was a pretty crazy one. Suddenly, a new song came on.

_I know a guy who's tough but sweet_

_He's so fine he can't be beat_

_Got everything that I desire_

_Sets the summer sun on fire_

_I want candy_

_I want candy._

This song always made _her _want candy. She slipped out a Reeses cup and a few Hershey bars from her stash, in a secret secret place (i.e. her jewelry box, which was a gift from an aunt a few Christmases ago and she rarely ever used, just for her extra set of gold earrings and a few bracelets and one necklace) and tore the wrapper off the Reeses cup.

A new thought hit Abby as she flopped back onto her bed. Nigel, and the team, and practically anyone that the Lincoln sisters ever came across only knew one side of Cree. The scheming, twisted evil side. They didn't know that on occasion, Cree could actually be kinda nice.

No wonder Nigel thought Cree was faking. He had never seen her nice side.

Abby turned this thought over and over in her mind, it making more and more sense all the time.

_You're a true-ue-ue-oo friend_

_You're here til the end_

_You pull me aside when something' aint right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_Til it's alright again._

Abby listened as this new song flowed through the speakers. She knew what she had to do.

**Abby: So, what? What does Abby have to do?**

**Me: You'll have to wait for the next chapter!**

**Abby: Aw, all that time?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Abby: You're devious**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Abby: And weird**

**Me: Well yeah**

**Abby: Um**

**Me: You know we're soul sisters**

**Abby: Yeah….**

**Nigel: OH WOULD YOU TWO JUST STOP AND GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Fanny: You said you'd put me in!Me: Yes, but not right away..**

**Fanny: I WANT TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!Me: Alright, alright, yeesh**

**Fanny: YOU BETTER PUT ME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Me: Simmer down or all your Rainbow Monkeys will mysteriously dissapear!**

**Fanny: *gasp* You wouldn't!**

**Me: Depends…..**

**Fanny: *gasp* I'm coming Super Party Fun Time Rainbow Monkey! (runs out of room)**

**Me: *laughs***


	9. Chapter 8 The Phone Call

**Happy Lincoln Sisters Day! I FINALLY came up with what Abby had to do! Here you go! (If you don't remember what was happening, go back a chapter!)**

In the suburbs of North Dakota, a girl with light brunette hair and blue eyes was reading on her bed in the basement. Her iPod was going at the same time, and so was the TV, but she was focused on her book.

Suddenly the phone rang. The girl hit pause on her iPod, slid the bookmark into her book, and turned the TV down before picking up the splatter-painted receiver.

"Hola!" she greeted.

"Heather?" Abby asked.

"Abby!" Heather gushed. "We haven't talked in forever! How are ya?"

"I'm fine. Did I tell you Cree had a baby?"

"Gasp! She did?"

"Yup. And Nigel doesn't trust that it's a real baby."

Heather shook her head in mock dissapointment. "That's paranoid Nigel for ya.""Heather, can you take this seriously for once in your life? Nigel needs to see Cree's nice, sweet, good side for him to believe it!""Cree has a nice, sweet, good side?"

Heather could feel Abby's glare through the phone.

"Kidding, kidding. I know she can be nice. When she chooses to be."

"So will you help?"

"Yeah!""You got a plan?"

"Oh," said the brunette, turning towards her computer. "I have a plan."

**I know, short chap, but the next 1 will b longer!**


End file.
